JP-A-2010-279137 (PTL 1) is an example in the related art.
PTL 1 discloses a controller-integrated electric rotating machine in which an electric rotating machine main body integrally includes a brush which energizes a rotator, a brush holder which holds the brush, a rotator energizing control unit which performs an energizing control on the rotor by being controlled by a control circuit, and a power circuit unit which performs a energizing control on a stator by being controlled by the control circuit.